Si Pinky Nyebelin
by Haru.C.23
Summary: Masuk ke sekolah impian adalah keinginan semua orang. Lucy yang masuk ke sekolah impiannya merasa senang awalnya. Namun saat hari pertama MOS saja sudah menyusahkan, apalagi hari berikutnya? ditambah lagi dia harus berurusan dengan anak pemilik sekolah. Dapatkan Lucy menghapus rasa dari Loke yang dulu pernah ada dan berpaling dengan yang lain? R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

SI PINKY NYEBELIN

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Author : Chavyn

Fic gaje, banyak typo yang berserakkan

This fic is my 2nd fiction

Hope you like it

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy P.O.V

Aku membuka mata dan mengerjap-erjapkannya beberapa kali, sebelum aku benar-benar membuka mata. Aku melihat jendela dan matahari sudah menampakkan diri untuk menyinari bumi. Benar-benar nuansa pagi yang indah.

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama MOS ku di jenjang SMA, pagi yang indah. Namun sipa tahu dibalik pagi yang indah, ternyata kelanjutan harinya begitu menyebalkan.

"Lucy...! mau sampai kapan kamu tidur? Ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat siap-siap dan berangkat" teriak mama dari luar kamar.

Aku tersentak kaget dan melihat ke arah jam ku 'GAWAT' sudah jam setengah tujuh. Aku bersiap-siap berangkat dan turun ke lantai bawah. Aku memasang sepatu dan menyambar roti isi cokelate yang telah disiapkan mama dan langsung lari masuk kedalam mobil dan kulihat ayah segera bergegas memacu mobil ke sekolahku.

* * *

'O M G...' jalanan pake macet segala lagi, bagaimana kalau aku sampai telat? Pasti dihukum nih.. gawat. Aku melihat mobil celica bwrwarna merah menyelip mobil ayah, aku melihat orang yang menyetir di dalamnya seorang pemuda berambut merah muda, dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolah baruku. Tunggu, 'berambut merah muda?' kalu dia siswa baru, habislah dia karena mengecat rambutnya dengan warna aneh seperti itu.

"Aneh.."kata ayah "rambut kok dicat warna pink gitu"

"Pasti dia kena hukum disekolah"komentarku

"Selera anak jaman muda sekarang memang norak"

"Setuju sama ayah"

Aku merasa kalau handphone ku bergetar dan kulihat ada sms masuk dari sahabatku Levy.

From : Levy McG

Pesan : Lu-Chan kau ada dimana? Bentar lagi masuk nih, kau tahu kan kau bisa dihukum karena telat

Aku mengetik cepat dan membalas sms dari Levy

From : Lucy Heartfilia

Pesan : Ini lagi dijalan kena macet tadi bentar lagi nyampe...

Kembali aku merasa Hp ku bergetar

From : Levy McG

Pesan : Ya udah, buruan ya..

* * *

Aduh apes banget nih hanya gara-gara telat 10 menit aku dihukum setengah jam berdiri dilapangan sebelum pulang. Alasannya sih luar biasa katanya untuk menjadikan murid di sekolah ini mandiri. Kalau begitu sih tidak usah dibilang aku juga sudah mandiri, ini kan karena jalanan macet, gak ngerti amat sih. Ngomong-ngomong orang yang berambut pinky itu mana ya? Kok ngak keliatan? Aku mulai mencari orang yang berambut pink itu.

"Lu-Chan, kamu nyariin siapa sih?" tanya Levy yang datang entah dari mana

"Ini loh, kamu liat ngak cowok yang berambut warna pink?" tanyaku

"Ngak tau tuh, lagian kalau memang dia murid MOS pasti udah kena hukum, lagian rambut di cat warna pink. Norak tau."

"Benar juga ya"

"HEI..."

"Waaaaa..."Aku terkejut saat di kejutkan oleh seseorang dan setelah kulihat ternyata orang itu adalah Loke

"Segitu terkejutnya ya?"

"Kau ini mengejutkanku saja"

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih? Kok serius gitu?"

"Ini nih, Lucy bilang dia melihat siswa yang berambut pink. Kau melihatnya?" tanya Levy

"Ngak tuh, siapa juga yang mau berani-beraninya melanggar peraturan sekolah dan penjagaan yang ketat kayak gini. Apalagi ngecat rambut berwarna pink, aneh tau"ungkap Loke

"Benar juga ya, mana mungkin. Tapi aku ngak salah liat. Mungkin aja kita yang belum liat dia" kataku

"Siapapun itu pasti dia ngak punya aturan"ucap Levy singkat

* * *

Huft... dijemur di siang bolong dengan 7 anggota OSIS yang mengawasiku dengan tatapan tajam mereka, aku sih malah sedang menahan ketawa. Karana coba saja kalian membayangkan tatapan mereka itu begitu tajam sehingga mata melebar dan seperti ingin keluar, sekuat tenaga aku menahan tawaku agar tidak keluar. Seperti yang sudah kubilang aku dihukum 30 menit padahal aku hanya telat 10 menit, benar- benar menyebalkan.

Aku melihat seorang siswa berambut pink berjalan menuju sebuah mobil celica berwara merah, sudah tidak salah lagi itu memang dia. Dia masuk dalam mobil dan melaju cepat melewati gerbang sekolah, dasar ugal-ugalan.

"Lucy Heartfilia kelas murid kelas 1...! Apa yang kamu lihat?" segera aku mengalihkan pandangan ke bendera dan tetap fokus hingga hukuman selesai.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari MOS keduaku,untung saja hari ini ngak telat karena aku bangun lebih pagi dan yang perlu diketahui lagi jalan yang sering macet atau jalan macet ngak macet hari ini. Pantas saja jalan itu sering macet, nama jalannya saja Jl. Macet. Yang benar saja aku harus bangun pagi aku tinggal di Magnolia sedangkan aku bersekolah di Fiore yang luar bisa jauh jaraknya. Mau bagaimana lagi rumahku dekat dengan kantor kedua orang tuaku, urusan rumah kuserahkan pada orangtuaku.

"Hai Lu-chan, tumben pagi banget?"

"Eh Levy. Ya dong, masa sih aku kesiangan dan telat lagi. Apa kamu senang ya ngeliat aku telat?"

"Ngaklah Lu-chan, siapa sih yang mau sahabatnya dalam kesusahan?"

"Kau benar Levy, BTW aku kemarin liat dia loh swaktu aku dihukum"

"berarti dia memang bersekolah disini dong?"

"ya kurasa begitu.

"Lu-chan kekantin yok, udah lapar nih" dapatku rasakan bila raut wajah Levy sesuai dengan k0ndisinya

"ya ayo" kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi

Kami membeli makanan sesuai dengan selera kami, setelah itu kami kekelas membawa makanan. Di koridor kami bersanda gurau tanpa melihat kearah depan dan alhasil, Levy menabrak seseorang yang selama ini kucari, 'SI RAMBUT PINK'. Makanan yang Levy beli mengenai bajunya dan baju Pinky tadi.

"Maaf, aku ngak sengaja" tunduk Levy

"Minggir"sergahnya

"Maaf, biar kubersihkan"

"Tidak usah MINGGIR" kata pinky dan mendorong Levy sehingga dia jatuh terduduk, si pinky tidak peduli dan bahkan di berjalan pergi

"Hei kamu yang telah mendorong temanku, tanggung jawab!"teriakku dia berhenti namun tidak membalikkan badan menghadapku

"Siapa dulu yang salah, sudah kubilang manggir tapi tak mengerti dasar"

"Kau ini sebagai cowok jangan keras ke cewek dong..!"Kataku setengah berteriak

Kulihat si Pinky tetap tidak memperdulikan dia hanya menatapku dingin dari sudut matanya lalu pergi begitu saja dari kami. Aku membantu Levy berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari tumpahan makanan. Untung saja itu makanan kering sehingga mudah untuk membersihkannya.

"Kamu ngak apa-apa kan Levy?"tanyaku khawatir

"Ngak apa-apa kok Lu-chan ayo kekelas"ajaknya

"Ngak mau! Aku mau ngelaporin ke kepala sekolah"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ngak apa-apa Lucy"

"Tapi aku ingin menuntut keadilan"

"Lucy..."

Aku tidak menghiraukan lagi panggilan dari Levy dan segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dapat aku lihat seorang pria tua berambut putih yang pendek.

"Pak saya mau menuntuk seseorang!"

"Siapa dia? Dan apa yang telah dia lakukan?"tanya kepala sekolah

"Dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna pink, dan dia telah berlaku kasar terhadap teman saya"

"Siapa dia sampai berani-beraninya melanggar peraturan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, benar-benar tidak punya aturan. Kulihat ternyata dia adalah si pinky nyebelin. Dia langsung duduk di sofa ruang kepala sekolah dengan santainya.

"Itu orangnya pak!" aku berkata sambil menunjuk si pinky itu, tak ada respon dari kepala sekolah ia terdiam sebentar.

"Kamu lagi, kenapa sih kamu selalu ganggu aku?"sela si Pinky

"Apa kamu bilang, gak salah tuh?"bantahku

"Cukup! Berhenti berkelahi. Natsu, kenapa kamu mengecat rambutmu menjadi warna pink?"Tanya kepala sekolah

"Terserah aku dong, aku kan mendapatkan hak untuk tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah"sela si pinky yang telah diketahui bernama Natsu.

"Tapi kamu ngak harus mengecat warna rambutmu seperti itu kan, apalagi kasar terhadap orang lain"tegur pak kepala sekolah.

"Harusnya bapak tahu kalu ini bukan pink tapi SALMON, dan bertindak kasar terhadap orang lain? Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Sudahlah aku keluar saja"ucap Natsu dan pergi dari sini

Aku melihat kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya takut saat membentak Natsu tadi.

"Kenapa bapak takut seperti itu?"

"Begini anak muda... siapa namamu?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Jadi begini Lucy dia adalah seorang anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, dia memiliki hak untuk tidak menaati peraturan sekolah selagi tidak menggangu orang lain."jelas Kepala sekolah singkat

"Jadi karena itu bapak takut?"

"Tidak tapi karena memang dia tidak menggangu orang lain dengan rambutnya jadi dia tidak bersalah"

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Permisi pak" ucapku sambil berlalu dari ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

"Kok kusut mukanya, bukan kah sehabis menuntut keadilan?"Ledek Loke

"Siapa coba yang ngak kusut. Orang ternyata dia dibelaiin?"

"Dibelain?"tanya Levy dan Loke bersamaan

"Iya..., masa nih ya dia punya hak untuk tidak mengikuti tata tertib sekolah selama tidak menggangu orang lain."

"Benar juga ya, trus kenapa dia bisa punya hak gitu?"tanya Levy penasaran

"Katanya dia itu anak Pemilik Sekolah ini"kataku.

"Dengar-dengar sih dia itu berkuasa disini, tapi dia tidak pernah menggangu orang lain meskipun dia memiliki hak seperti itu"ucap Loke

"Tapi kenapa dia kasar dan mendorong Levy sampai jatuh"tanya Lucy

"Ya jelas dong, dia sebenarnya udah bilang minggir tapi akunya ngak mau karena ingin bertanggung jawab"sambung Levy

"Berarti dia ngak bersalah kan?"tanya Loke dan melanjutkannya "Berarti kalian yang salah!"

"Jadi kalian berdua membelanya ya?"ucapku kesal

"Ya langsung ngambek, ngak kok tapi seharusnya bagaimanapun dia itu ngak boleh kasar"hibur Loke dan Levy pun ikut tersenyum, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, sungguh indah punya sahabat seperti kalian.

* * *

Hari MOS yang ketiga kali ini ngak susah amat, kami hanya diminta untuk minta tanda tangan pengurus OSIS dan penanaman kembali. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS jadi kami diberi keringanan, selain diberi keringanan hari ini juga adalah hari penentuan kelas. Aku berharap bisa sekelas dengan sahabatku. Sekarang aku sedang dalam kegiatan penanaman kembali dan ditemani oleh Loke.

"Ayo Lucy semangat nyiramnya jangan putus asa"

"Iya, lagian kamu juga nih lama banget beresin tanahnya"

Saat asik menanam terdengar bunyi speaker "Murid-murid MOS segara berkumpul di aula. Ini adalah hari terakhir MOS jadi ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah. Yang terlambat datang dinyatakan gugur dari MOS dan pindah sekolah. Sekian dan Terima kasih."

Aku dan Loke saling berpandangan sejenak

"Cepat...!"teriak kami berdua. Aku dan Loke merapikan tempat sebentar lalu dia menemaniku mengembalikan peralatan. Setelah itu kami ke aula,bedanya Loke memegang tanganku. Ah... aku ingat masa-masa ini, masa disaat aku dan Loke masih berpacaran. Ya, dulu Loke itu pacarku, hanya saja kami telah putus karena kesalah pahaman. Jujur saja kalu dia mau mendengarkan aku saat itu, pasti sampai sekarang dia masih menjadi pacarku. Tapi satu yang kutahu aku masih menyayanginya.

T.B.C

Ya... Kita bertemu lagi di Fanfic Fairy Tail ke-2 ku setelah The Secret & The Promise

Readers tersayang,,, [Plak...] oke-oke-oke

Readers terhormat, mungkin chapter pertama ini kurang mearik. Memang benar karena ini baru saja Prolognya.

Aku bakalan jamin, kalau chapter selanjutnya semakin menarik. Oh iya, sebelum readers salah, Fiction ini bukan pairing LoLu tapi Pairing NaLu...

Oh iya readers terimakasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ku ini. Maaf kalu ada kata yang buruk.

Aku ada permohonan untuk Readers sekalian... : R&R please... ^_^


	2. Menyebalkan

**Minna... ketemu lagi di chapy 2 daripada banyak bacot mending capcyus**

Chapter Sebelumnya

.

"Cepat...!"teriak kami berdua. Aku dan Loke merapikan tempat sebentar lalu dia menemaniku mengembalikan peralatan. Setelah itu kami ke aula,bedanya Loke memegang tanganku. Ah... aku ingat masa-masa ini, masa disaat aku dan Loke masih berpacaran. Ya, dulu Loke itu pacarku, hanya saja kami telah putus karena kesalah pahaman. Jujur saja kalu dia mau mendengarkan aku saat itu, pasti sampai sekarang dia masih menjadi pacarku. Tapi satu yang kutahu aku masih menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy P.O.V

Ehhm.. walaupun aku udah putus sama Loke, segala memori tentang kami berdua nggak akan pernah sirna, seperti saat dia menarik tanganku. Dulu dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama, ketika gerbang sekolah SMP hampir ditutup. Tapi kalu dipikir-pikir sangat susah bagi kami untuk memulai hubungan seperti dulu lagi.

"Ups!"aku hampir tersandung batu.

"Kamu ngak apa-apa?"Tanya Loke

"Nggak"

"Eh, hampir saja kamu telat!" kataLevy ketika aku masuk ke barisan perempuan. "Balik lagi sama Loke, ya? Kok, tadi berduaan?"

Kontan saja pipiku menghangat. "Ngawur! Sok tahu!"

"Perhatian kalian harap tenang!"ujar Pak kepala sekolah. Lalu, beliau melanjutkan pidatonya setelah kami tenang.

Aduh... pidatonya bakalan lama. Kok, nggak dipersingkat aja?

"...akhir kata, Bapak ucapkan selamat datang buat kalian semua!"

AKHIRNYA!

Kemudian, kepala sekolah turun dari panggung di sertai tepuk tangan meriah

"Dengan demikian MOS telah selesai dan sekarang kalian boleh pulang!"kata ketua OSIS.

"Aduh...akhirnya...,"kataku sambil merenggangkan otot "Masa pidato aja sampai 30 menit, sih?"

"Biasalah"kata Levy.

Aku terdiam sebentar danteringat dengan si pinky aku menoleh ke segala arah namun tak kutemukan keberadaannya.

"Hei, nyariin siapa? Kok, dari tadi liat sana-sini?"tanya Loke yang sudah berjalan bersama aku dan Levy

"Nggak Cuma nya Cowok norak yang kemarin. Kok, nggak ada ya?"

"Cowok kayak gitu ngapain di cari? Paling dia udah nyemir rambutnya jadi hitam lagi! Di sekolah ini kan nggak boleh nyemir rambut!" ucap Loke.

"Mungkin juga ya?," kataku. "Kira-kira dia siapa kok berani-beraninya ngewarnain rambut?"

"Kamu kok, nanya ke kami sih? Mana kami tahu? Lagian bukannya kamu kemarin ke ruang Kepala sekolah dan kamu udah tahu. Kok, masih nanya?"ujar Levy sewot

"Ya udah deh kita pulang aja."kataku pasrah.

* * *

Sore ini aku bisa pergi ke mal. Jelas sendirian. Entah kenapa, aku emang paling nggak suka jalan-jalan bareng teman.

"Aries!" Aku memanggil Aries, pelayan di rumahku, "Aku pergi dulu, mungkin sampai jam 6. Kalau mama pulang duluan, bilang aku ke Supermal!"

"Iya, Nona!"timpal Aries.

Setelah pintu gerbang di bukakan, aku melesat pergi dengan Honda Jazz merahku. Dari rumah ke Supermall dekat sekali! Hanya beberapa menit sudah sampai. Hal pertama yang kulakukan begitu sampai, tentu saja ke toko buku.

Aku melihat-lihat ke bagian novel. Hobi ku sendiri ialah membaca novel. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi suka mengoleksi novel teenlit.

Saking sibuknya melihat novel, aku sampai nggak sadar menyenggol tangan seseorang yang sedang membawa tas berisi buku-buku yang akan dibelinya... sampai jatuh

"Ups...sori..."ucapku buru-buru sambil membantu memunguti buku. Hm... Sebagian besar buku ini tentang manajemen. "Ini..,"kataku sambil mengembalikan bukunya, ternyata orang yang kutabrak Cowok yang _tampan_ banget! "Sori lho, aku nggak nyadar kalu ada orang..."

"Oh nggak apa-apa kok!"kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum

Duh... manisnya... eh, kalau di cerita novel atau sinetron, cowok yang baru aja ditabrak bakalan kenalan sama kamu dan minta nomor HP. Hehehehe... beruntung banget kalau punya teman setampan dia! Tapi, bayangan itu langsung hilang. Soalnya dia nggak ngomong apa-apa lagi, bahkan nyelonong pergi melewatiku! Ya udah, nggak selamanya cerita-cerita romantis bisa jadi kenyataan.

Aku kembali sibuk melihat novel. Tiba-tiba, aku menendang sesuatu. Eng... dompet siapa ya? Jangan-jangan, cowok tadi? Aku memeriksa isinya. Sama sekali nggak ada identitasnya. Bahkan SIM aja nggk ada. Aku melihat ke kasir. Benar dugaanku, cowok itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kasir.

"Maaf... begini, saya cari dompet saya dulu, ya!"

"Nyari ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan dompet yang tadi kutemukan.

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih!"

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dan kalau menurut cerita-cerita romantis, bentar lagi cowok ini akan... ah lupakan! Dia nggak menggubrisku dan langsung membayar uang di kasir. Aku membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan kasir, mulai sibuk kembaili memilih-milih novel. Tiba-tiba, pundakku di trpuk seseorang. Aku langsung menoleh. Cowok yang tadi!

"Eh ada apa?"tanyaku

"Just want to say thanks"ucap cowok itu dengan senyuman yang manis banget!

Aku memberikan senyuman termanisku "Anggap aja permintaan maafku karena menjatuhkan buku-bukumu tadi! Hampir saja aku nggak tahu dompet itu milik siapa, soalnya nggak ada identitasnya!"

"Sori, udah membuatmu bingung!"Cowok itu tertawa kecil. "Eh, aku pergi dulu ya, bentar lagi aku ada janji!" Lalu cowok itu pergi.

_Janji? Janji sama siapa? Cewek? Huh! Cerita romantis nggak selalu bisa di percaya! Masa namanya saja aku nggak tahu? Kan, jarang ada coeok yang badannya tinggi, ganteng, putih, pokoknya keren deh!_

Setelah aku membeli buku aku kembali pulang kerumah dan masuk ke kamar. Ku menggambil Hp ku lalu mengirim SMS ke Levy tentang cowok tadi.

From : Levy Mc G

To : Lucy H

SMS : Kamu kebiasaan deh! Selalu saja soal cowok yang diomongin!

From : Lucy H

To : Levy Mc G

SMS : Habis dia tampan banget! Udah gitu manis lagi!

From : Levy Mc G

To : Lucy H

SMS : Emang tadi kamu sempat kenalan sama dia?

From : Lucy H

To : Levy Mc G

SMS : Hehehehe... nggak sih!

Setelah aku membalas SMS dari Levy, aku berbaring di tempat tidurku.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku yang benar-benar masuk sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa, aku kok punya mood kesal ya? Padahal kan kemarin lagi biasa-biasa aja. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kepalaku dari belakang, karena kaget aku langsung menyikut perut orang itu.

"Aaawww...!"

"Ah! Loke... sori aku nggak tahu kalau itu kamu! Nggak apa-apa kan?"

Loke menunduk dan memegangi perutnya, "Aduh, Nona.. aku salah apa sih? Kamu gila ya!? Aku Cuma megang kepalamu, kok. Aku nggak mukul kepalamu, kok. Aku nggak mukul, eh perutku disikut! Sakit nih..."

"aduh aku benar-benar minta maaf! Habis hari ini nggak tahu kenapa aku kok moodnya kesal!"

"Nggak tahu kenapa udah kesal?"sela Levy.

Berhubung moodku yang kesal dan kebetulan si Pinky lewat, jadi aku ejek aja saja dia sekalian untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"Sudah rambut Pinkish kayak banci, masih saja sombong!"ucapku dengan nada tinggi

Terang saja dia merasa. Di sekolah ini hanya rambut dia yang pink. Tapi, dia hanya melirik sekilas, setelah itu berlalu dengan cuek. Aku bertambah geram, karena aku D-I-C-U-E-K-I-N!

"Ah, bodo amat sama banci jelek itu!" teriakku sambil lompat-lompat karena kesal.

"Hei! Nggak bisa diem ya?!" bentak seorang cewek yang bareng teman-teman sekelasnya yang mau masuk kelas, "Lompat-lompat kayak orang gila lagi!"

_Apa?! Aku dibilang gila?_

"Hei, nggak lihat kami mau masuk ya?"

Aku nggak mau mencari keributan lagi. Aku segera menyingkir. Setelah geng cewek-cewek itu masuk kelas, aku berbisik pada Levy dan Loke, "Siapa sih, mereka?"

"Lisana dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka geng cewek di sekolah ini yang paling ditakuti. Bahkan oleh kakak kelas! Dengar-dengar, si Lisana ketua geng mereka mantan pacar Natsu"

"Oh, mantannya si PINKY nyebelin itu! Pantas saja lagaknya sama!"

* * *

Ueekkk...! Entah kenapa, aku paling anti sama pelajaran kimia. Sejak pertama kali aku membuka buku saja sudah nggak senang! Bikin kepala pusing! Makanya, waktu pelajaran kimia biasanya aku manfaatin mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman – paling di belakang kelas – untuk membaca komik. Tapi jangan salah! Aku tetep mendengarkan guru kok! Hanya aku nggak tahu guru ngomong apa. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri!

"EHEM!"Tiba-tiba ada yang berdehem, tepat di depanku. Aku langsung melonjak kaget. Teman-teman langsung menertawaiku.

"Eh..., Miss...Miss Charla.." Aku langsung tersenyum takut

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, komik yang kusembunyikan di balik buku kimia disambar Miss Charla. Lalu, Miss Charla melihatku dengan marah. "Kalau kamu pintar nggak apa-apa! Tapi, kamu sudah nggak bisa, nggak mau usaha juga! Saya harus kasih kamu nilai berapa? Tes tertulis beberapa hari yang lalu saja kamu remidi. Tapi bukannya tuntas, malah nilai remidimu bertambah jelek!"

Teman-teman sekelas mengeraskan tawanya. Aku melihat Loke yang duduk di depanku, dia hanya menaikkan pundaknya. Aku heran, seharusnya tempatku ini strategis banget untuk melakuka hal-hal seperti tadi.

"Kamu mau berubah tidak?!"tanya Miss Charla

"I..iya...Miss..."

"Bukumu disita! Dan nggak akan saya kembalikan, sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah!" Miss Charla kembali ke depan, menaruh komikku di atas meja. "Kamu juga kena poin pelanggaran!" Miss Charla setengah berteriak. Lalu Miss Charla mengangguk pada seseorang dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Hah! Si Pinky? Be..berarti yang melaporkan aku tadi adalah dia?!_

Aku menoleh ke kanan, pantas saja, sebelah kananku ada jendela yang dapat melihat langsung ke taman, tapi jarang ada guru yang lewat, karena ini adalah belakang sekolah, jauh dari mana-mana. Dan biasanya yang ke sini adalah murid-murid.

Si Pinky menatapku dengan dingin. Lalu, dia keluar dari kelasku sambil minum softdrink kaleng. Huh! Ini sih, namanya diskriminasi! Dia boleh escape dari pelajaran, tapi aku nggak boleh membaca komik di kelas! Lihat saja nanti dia

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

**Apa ya, kira-kira yang akan dilakukan oleh Lucy terhadap si Pinky [Natsu]?**

**Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Mohon Reviewnya ya readers...**

**Saran readers akan sangat memberiku dukungan.,**

**See You in the next chapy... :)**


End file.
